


Sing This Note

by hanakoanime



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Homestuck, Vocaloid
Genre: Akuno-P, Capriccio Farce, Crossover, Implied Relationships, Mindfuck, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Selves, Seven Deadly Sins, mothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they attempt to find the last sin, Wrath, they must tackle their feelings (50 sentences).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing This Note

**Author's Note:**

> Turning this into a series, based on my headcanon. Also, most are based on the sin more than the actual character, and also works with my headcanon. Oh, for how I got who for which sin, I brainstormed with my friend for a bit.
> 
> Ah, the Master of the Heavenly Yards is a reference I read in the wiki that exists for this whole (long) series. And yes, it shouldn't be hard to figure out who got that role.

#01 – Motion: His eyes opened slowly, taking in the defendant before him, trying to protect his life—he had no regret sending him to Hell.  
#02 – Cool: His blue eyes took in the newcomer, the “Prince” as they called him, but he was pleased to find out that once his act ended, he’d become the “Waiter” for them all—he loved the power of stripping someone’s façade.  
#03 – Young: His “father” was way too young to be a judge (and he hadn’t quite forgiven Karkat for sending him to Hell), but he did become closer to Greed—he had to thank Terezi for allowing him to live, and spend time with Dave.  
#04 – Last: They were still searching for the last vessel, Wrath, though Dave suspected that Karkat might actually be the vessel.  
#05 – Wrong: Sometimes, they wondered if it was wrong for their sins to intertwine but when they kissed, they found that it doesn’t matter to either of them.  
#06 – Gentle: Vriska looked different, both could concede, though John wasn’t quite sure why she seemed to be fond of their invader, which would be sentenced to Hell; that was, until Dave spoke up, and made him their “Cursed Gardener”.  
#07 – One: Dave heard “Envy” (or the replacement of Envy) speak about how he and a selfish, uncaring Prince were the same person—he wasn’t quite sure what to believe, but he kept those thoughts to himself.  
#08 – Thousand: Sometimes, they have nightmares of their lives before being sins (usually as those who committed the sin), and the only thing Dave remembers is sentencing people to death because he was “selfish”—sometimes, he wondered if it was MA playing a cruel trick on him.  
#09 – King: Sometimes, when John bothers to think of the one who created them, he can’t help but to feel a rush of “hatred” for them—he couldn’t imagine being alive as a sin just because of one person’s mistake.  
#10 – Learn: He took Dave by the hand, smiling warmly, as he taught the other how to be a sin—sometimes, he also learns something new about Dave himself—he never knew the other had a brother.  
#11 – Blur: John could never remember his past life fully, but he knew that he had an unfaithful lover, and that he poisoned all of his friends.  
#12 – Wait: Sometimes, he would hear of Pride’s nightmares, of the person he left behind as a prince, as a fugitive, and he’d wonder who that was.  
#13 – Change: John wanted to tell him so badly, that he was holding the Master of the Heavenly Yards, but he stopped himself—it would be much better if Dave found out as a surprise.  
#14 – Command: They were just tools collected by Vriska and—what was his name—whatever his name was, they all collected the sins, making all of them tools.  
#15 – Hold: He held Dave quite close as he heard the others speak of their impending doom—he didn’t want to think like Terezi—the one like Eve, but it was getting harder and harder to block out their words.  
#16 – Need: Sometimes, when their past lives caught up with them (he had been Adam at one point, and didn’t want to be reminded of those times with those children who killed him), they would hold each other, murmuring words of encouragement.  
#17 – Vision: “The guy who built this theatre had a vision,” he murmured, thinking of his father (or, the closest thing to a father) as Dave held him close.  
#18 – Attention: “We must seek out the last of the sins,” Vriska said, and both Sloth and Pride said that it wouldn’t do any good—they wouldn’t admit that they didn’t want to see the other go yet.  
#19 – Soul: As the others assembled, all but Wrath here, they could feel the end coming, the destruction that would follow, but they couldn’t find it in themselves to care.  
#20 – Picture: Sometimes, he just wanted to paint the moment, show how perfect they were for each other but sometimes, they would fight, and that moment would forever be captured.  
#21 – Fool: Sometimes, as they laughed at them, the sins, Pride can’t help but to think that these people are hypocrites (unironically—he can’t remember exactly where he picked that up from).  
#22 – Mad: It was echoing, the sins that echoed once long ago, and they all have woken after the demise of their masters, taking on their personality—it was pure insanity, this place as a whole.  
#23 – Child: Sloth’s father was extremely nice, creating this place just to make sure he could walk (sadly, he was mobile after Terezi’s sacrifice for him—maybe she felt guilty for nearly killing him, or maybe she remembered the children she kidnapped once long ago, and felt that she was making it up to her “husband” by doing this.)  
#24 – Now: It was different from before, this angle, this solution, but they didn’t quite understand why Vriska was so set on collecting all of the sins to stay in one place—they didn’t have much more time to think as the process started.  
#25 – Shadow: The shadow of doubt was always there—Vriska and Eridan weren’t the actual vessels, but only replacements—would it work, or would they be forced to admit defeat since the vessels refused to awaken?  
#26 – Goodbye: They would always whisper the same thing in the morning, where they would take on the role as their sin (John as the Master of the Courthouse, and Dave as the Waiter).  
#27 – Hide: Both he and Dave were searching for Karkat (the Master of the Hellish Yards) as they were given the task of convincing him to surrender the last vessel of the sin Wrath.  
#28 – Fortune: They didn’t have to worry much about eating—only Gamzee needed food, and he took care of the invaders easily enough—so they had quite a lot of money saved up.  
#29 – Safe: Gamzee was their first line of defense, but there were other things in the forest that would make sure the others would not be able to come in here—that’s why John was shocked to see a descendent of… Venomania standing right before them.  
#30 – Ghost: Sometimes, when the past was brought up suddenly by the other, they would get painful flashbacks, most of which ended with death—John would see himself being murdered by his “son”, and Dave would see his “brother” being beheaded by “his citizens”.  
#31 – Book: The pair would read to keep up with what was going on (and to hopefully find a clue about the last sin), but they often found it hard to figure out where the sin would be (as they would be too busy kissing, or something equally cheesy).  
#32 – Eye: Sometimes, John swore he could see something in Dave’s eyes, something that gave a hint of the pain he was feeling from being separated from his “brother”—he’s not sure even Dave knows this.  
#33 – Never: “It won’t work,” Eridan snapped, but John immediately silenced him with his gavel—it was one of those times that Dave was actually glad his lover was the “Master of the Courthouse”.  
#34 – Sing: They sang songs, mostly to record what happened in their lives as sin and as people, but Dave always hated being coerced into singing the song about him, and a blue-haired girl who didn’t return his affection—he hated making John jealous of a love he didn’t remember.  
#35 – Sudden: There was something wrong—they weren’t doing something right—and they were being dragged down, down below, to see the Master of the Hellish Yards.  
#36 – Stop: “Wait, don’t go there,” he heard Dave deadpan as the newest member, the “Cursed Gardener”, entered the graveyard—they would have to find the “Master of the Graveyard”, and convince him to not kill the other.  
#37 – Time: They had been alive longer than most—John knew that as he was around his owners for at least a century—but they knew that their time was slowly ticking away.  
#38 – Wash: They said that Vriska dipped the scissors into the spring, in hopes of containing the demon Envy, but they never knew if she committed the sin, making her tainted, or if Kayo did, making the girl tainted.  
#39 – Torn: Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to collect the sins to make the Utopia his father dreamed of (even if that meant sacrificing himself) but sometimes, he wondered if they were in over their heads.  
#40 – History: Sometimes, they believe that history is repeating itself, as they read about the crimes of humanity but when John sang the words (along with Terezi), “That which is truly frightening is human lust,” he realized that maybe, humans hold the sins much more than they do.  
#41 – Power: It was intoxicating, this power he had over the others in the courthouse, but he tried to be fair, as his father was—Vriska often said that it wasn’t a good guideline, and she would teach him better.  
#42 – Bother: “Sloth, did you see my sunglasses?”  
#43 – God: The “Master of the Heavenly Yards” rested in him, growing slowly, and he hated that he felt like a pregnant woman, holding an unborn child in him—he hoped that he’d make a good role model for him, however.  
#44 – Wall: They were trapped within the forest (and both he and Terezi were confined to the theatre), but they didn’t regret it—they shouldn’t have existed in the first place.  
#45 – Naked: When Dave arrived to his room with no clothes, he wondered about the other’s sanity, and asked him to tell him all about it—he was told that he was just being ironic.  
#46 – Drive: They’ve never had any experiences with cars and as sins, they never would—however, they would like to think of themselves as human for a moment just to indulge in that desire.  
#47 – Harm: John remembered poisoning everyone, believing that his “friend” had given him a cure to insomnia, but he quickly remembered his discovery, the one that drove him to suicide.  
#48 – Precious: “My precious sins are almost all assembled,” they would hear Vriska say, as if they were only items—they had feelings, and this relationship between Pride and Sloth only further proved that point.  
#49 – Hunger: They watched Gamzee—along with those creepy twins that looked eerily similar to Pride—take care of the newest intruder.  
#50 – Believe: “I would like to think my father’s dream will be realized, but how long will it take to find Wrath,” Sloth mumbled as they watched the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1sentence community on LJ.  
> Who's what sin:  
> Dave: Pride: Waiter (was Waitress, but... that's feminine); Karkat: Wrath: Master of the Hellish Yard; Vriska: Envy: MA (Sorceress of Time) (Is a replacement vessel); Gamzee: Gluttony: Master of the Graveyard; Eridan: Lust: Cursed Gardener (Is a replacement vessel); Terezi: Greed: GEAR; John: Sloth: Master of the Courthouse


End file.
